Criminal Minds- Pain changes a person
by InaraXavier
Summary: What if there was another member of the BAU team. Her name was Elena Miller. Elena is the best friend of Doctor Spencer Reid, but she's been missing for 2 years. Before she went missing Spencer admitted to JJ that he had strong feelings towards Elena but didn't get the chance to tell her. 6 months later she was pronounced dead her body was never found. Now the Unsub is back...
1. Chapter 1- He's Back

**Character Bio**

Name: Elena Miller

Age: 27

Hair Colour: Chocolate brown

Eye Colour: Midnight Blue

Height: 5'10"

Profession: BAU Field Agent

Affiliations: Student at FBI Academy, FBI BAU unit

Hobbies: Kickboxing, Parkour, hunting, Drawing, Music, firearms training, restoring old cars

Skills: Fighting, Hunting, Natural Leader, Mechanical skills. Surviving

Status: Special Supervisory Agent- Missing Presumed dead **  
-**

 **Chapter 1- He's Back!?**

Hotchs P.O.V.

Today marks the two year anniversary of Elena's disappearance, so I knew that the mood amongst the others would be very temperamental. I also knew that there was a slim chance of Reid coming in today, I never understood how close he was to Elena until she was gone. Elena went missing shortly before Dave arrived so I had to fill him in before he worked with the team.

Anyway I got to work at 6am like every other day and to my surprise I found Reid sat at his desk, looking at something in his computer. I walked over to him saying

"I wasn't expecting to see you today?, Let alone this early" his head spun around and I could tell he was tired. He then said

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I get some work done" I sighed quietly and said

"Spencer, you can always talk to me about anything, you know that right"

"Hotch I can't keep letting this rule my life. It's been two years, she's gone, it's time to move on"

"Alright then. I'll let you get back to it" he gave me a slight nod and I headed t my office. It was two hours before the rest of the team showed up and straight away you could feel the pain and sorrow in the atmosphere.

Everyone was working okay until around 10:30 when JJ came bursting into my office, before I could speak she said

"He's Back" she was on the verge of having a break down

"Take a breath and tell me who you're on about" she did what I said and took a breath. She held out a case file and said

"Kol Jackson was spotted back in Washington. It got flagged immediately"

"Why this case was closed"

"Yes it was but then a woman with brown hair and blue eyes went missing from her home, 3 hours after that photo was taken. So you know what that means"

"It means we've got 21 hours to find her or someone else will get taken"

"Mo Hotch not just that"

"Then what"

"We know that 2 years ago all the other women were surrogates for Elena. But then he got her and dropped off the radar. For two years he did not kill but now he's back, does that mean there was a chance that Elena was alive this entire time"

"It's a possibility. Have we been invited in"

"Yes by the exact same captain as before. Hotch, could she still be alive"

"Gather the team, including Garcia, Now!"

"Yes Sir" she left my office and I turned to the picture hanging on my wall. It was the last time the entire team was together before Jason went away. I then muttered to myself

"Are you still alive" moments later I saw JJ reentering the bullpen closely followed by Garcia.

I gathered up the old and new case files on 'Kol Jackson' before heading into the conference room. Entering the room I was met with confused faces, Morgan spoke first

"Hotch do we have a new case"

"Not exactly" I stood at the head of the table as Garcia said

"I don't follow" Emily then said

"I'm with Garcia, what's going on" I took a breath before explaining

"2 years ago 6 women were kidnapped from their homes, Tortured for maximum of 24 hours before being killed and discarded like trash…" Reid then said

"Not today Hotch…" I cut him off before he could continue ny saying

"We discovered that the Unsub was named 'Kol Jackson' however we couldn't find a connection between the victims until it was too late. All the victims had Chocolate brown hair, Blue eyes and were roughly the same height. None of the victims over lapped in anyway, so we came to the conclusion that they were surrogates. The next thing was to find out who, 6 hours later another woman was taken, his true target, SSA Elena Miller. The killings stopped for two years. We were ordered to close the case after 6 months and Elena was pronounced dead. However nothing really sat well with me, we never found Elena's body and Kol went completely off the grid" I then turned on the screen and said

"Until now. This picture was taken this morning and 3 hours later a woman with brown hair and blue eyes was abducted from her how after, her name is Abigail Smith and guess what, she's 27 going in 28" I looked at the team and the look of sadness graced their faces.i then spoke again this time almost directly to Reid

"We have 21 hours to find this woman or risk losing her. If anyone has any problems with this case, speak now" all eyes were on Reid as he grabbed a hold of the necklace that once belonged to Elena. He then said quietly

"If there is even the slightest chance she's still alive, I have to know"

"Alright then. Rossi I want you and Emily to go the Abigail home. JJ, you and Morgan are coming with me to the station. Garcia and Reid you stay here, no arguments Reid. The clock is ticking" everyone then got up and headed out.


	2. Chapter 2- I'll never forgive myself

Abigail's P.O.V.

"Hello, can anybody hear me" the room I was thrown in is dark, cold and damp. There is nothing in here apart from a thin mattress and horrible pillow and I'm scared,

"Hello? Please just let me go, I won't tell anyone" When I didn't get a response from my abductor I sunk down in the corner of the room crying into my knees. I cried for a few minutes before I heard a quiet voice say

"Hey" it was a female voice and she sound so tired and you could tell her voice was dry. I looked for the source of the voice and saw a small hole in the wall. I crawled over and said

"Hello is someone there" I saw a figure next to the hole. The female then said

"What's your name"

"Abigail Smith. My friend call me Abby"

"I'm sorry that you're here, Abby. But don't worry, he won't hurt you"

"How do you know"

"Because I do, you're going to get out of here"

"How"

"I worked for the FBI, their going to come looking for you"

"How do you know!?"

"I know my friends, and they'll want to catch Kol"

"Why"

"Because they think he killed me 2 years ago"

"You've been here 2 years"

"I'm a survivor. Get some rest Abby, you'll need it" I put my head down on the pillow and as I closed my eyes she said

"I'm Elena by the way"

Reid's P.O.V. - 7 hours later

"Tell me you two found some sort of connection between Abigail and Kols previous victims" hotch rang us and told us to try and find something that connecting all the victims. Garcia then said to Hotch

"I'm sorry Sir but just like 2 years ago nothing connects the victims" I then said

"Except we never looked as Elena as a victim. Maybe if we looked into her background we could find some sort of connection"Garcia spun her head around and said

"No, I'm not going to go through her personal life. You can but I'm not" Hotch then said

"Reid you knew Elena better than anyone, do you think could find some sort of connection"

"i can try"

"Okay, you do that, Garc…" Garcia cut him off by saying

"Sir facial recognition just picked up Kol head towards Elena's old apartment building"

"Okay, Reid find a connection" the phone line then went dead. I turned around to face the board, Garcia then said

"We're going to get him, Baby Boy"

"If she was Alive, this whole time. I'm never going to forgive myself"

"Spence, we did look"

"Yeah for 6 months and then just stopped"

"We had no choice, Hotch was ordered to close the case, the trail went stone cold"

"There is always a choice Penelope. Do you know what I need some air" I picked up one of the case files and headed outside to clear my head.

I found myself sitting on a patch of grass outside of the FBI HQ reading over the victims files over and over again. There has to be something here.

"Where are you Elena" my thoughts were interrupted when a black SUV came to a screeching halt at the bottom of the steps. Second later Morgan got out of the drivers side, And Hotch from the passengers. Morgan briefly glanced my way before Hotch came round the back of the car but he wasn't alone. He was with Rossi and holding onto Kol jackson's arm. Kol was in handcuffs, had a black eye and a bloody nose. As Kol saw me he said

"Doctor Spencer Reid, She always thought you'd come for her" his voice was so emotionless, so cold and his smile was so sinister. Hotch pushed him up the steps slightly but Morgan said something to Rossi before turning and heading towards me.

Morgan sat down next to me and said

"Do you know that whenever you think about Elena, you instinctively fiddle with that necklace of yours. So care to tell me what's happening in the big brain of yours Pretty Boy?" I looked down and he was right, I was playing with the necklace. I took it off and looked at the Celtic knot moon Pendant on the silver chain before saying

"I gave Elena this, did you know that"

"No, I didn't. I know she didn't take it off"

"Exactly, when I found it at the her apartment 2 years ago, the clasp wasn't damaged in anyway so it wasn't pulled off her neck"

"So what, you think she took it off for you to find, why"

"To say goodbye maybe, I don't know"

"Hang on your talking as if Elena knew she was the Target"

"Elena saw things in a different way to the rest of us. That's why Gideon took a shine to her. If she knew, she didn't tell us for a reason. I just wish I knew why" Morgans phone then went off, he answered it and put it on speaker saying

"You're on speaker Baby Girl, Boy genius is here too"

"Oh my lovelys, you'd better get up here. Rossi and Hotch are about to start interrogating Kol"

"Okay Baby we'll be up in a sec"


	3. Chapter 3- Interrogation

Reids P.O.V.

When we got back upstairs Garcia had told us where to find JJ and Emily. Garcia didn't want to be anywhere near Kol so she went back to her 'Batcave' as she calls it. Anyway we found JJ and Emily standing outside of the interrogation room watching through the one way mirror. Inside of the room Kol didn't have handcuffs on and was sitting opposite Rossi, Hotch was Pacing back and forth. As we entered we heard rossi say

"A lot of people here are adamant that you spend the rest of your miserable life in prison, You know that don't you" Kol leant back in his chair, smirked and said

"Man these people hold a grudge". Hotch then spoke up

"Do you think this is funny. You've killed 7 Women and kidnapped another"

"7? Was it really 7, you found 7 bodies" Rossi then opened a file and placed pictures down on the table saying the womens names

"Katherine Evans, Megan Tonkin, Phoebe Fox, Scarlet Potts, Katie Johnston, Elizabeth Rogers and SSA Elena Miller" i knew that 6 of the pictures were of the victims dead bodies but Elena's Picture was a picture i took before she was taken. I watched as Kol leant forward and reached to pick up the Picture of Elena, he then said

"So beautiful" Hotch then said from the corner of the room

"Why was Agent Miller your Target"

"Why not"

"There has to be a reason, Kol" he sat back and said

"I'll only Tell Doctor Reid"

"No way"

"If you want to know about Elena, then i want to talk to Doctor Reid" Rossi then asked

"Is Elena Miller Alive" His Smile just got bigger and more sinister. When his eyes shifted from Rossi to the mirror it sent shivers down my spine but i couldn't pull my gaze off his.

I hadn't even noticed Hotch and Rossi exiting the room until a hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw everyone looking at me and they all had the same type of look on their face, Worry and sadness. Hotch then said

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to"

"I gotta know Hotch. She was my best friend"

"Alright then. We'll be right here"

"No, he knows that we're out here. He won't tell me what i need to know if you guys are here" Morgan then said

"No way are we leaving you with him, Reid" i ignored him and said to Hotch

"You promised me that if we ever got this guy i could talk to him alone. You gave me your word"

"10 Minutes"

"20"

"15"

"Fine" Morgan then said

"Hotch you can't be serious. We don't even know if Kol will tell him the truth" i then said

"Morgan, I have to know what happened to her. I'll be okay"

"In 15 minutes i'll be back here, if you're done or not. Got it"

"Got It" They then left me to talk to Kol. i waited a second before heading into the room.

When i entered the room Kol lifted his head, smiled and said

"Spencer Reid, as i live and breathe"

"It's Doctor Reid" i sat opposite him and said

"Why did you target Elena?"

"Getting straight to the point Doctor"

"I'm not in the mood Kol. just answer my questions"

"Alrighty then" he leant forward as he continued

"How much do you know about Elena's life when she lived in Los Angeles"

"She moved there when she was fostered at the age of 12, and that's where she stayed until

she met Jason Gideon at the age of 19"

"I remember the first time i saw her. She was 17, and i fell in love with her instantly"

"You're incapable of love, it's who you are"

"I love Elena just as much as you"

"Love?"

"What?"

"You said Love present tense, if she was dead you would have said Loved. Elena is still alive"

"I never said that"

"You didn't have too. It's my job to read your behavior treats, even the slightest twitch. Tell me where she is"

"It's too late"

"I don't believe you"

"You should" he then pulled something out of his pocket and placed it on the table. It was a small vial of Heptavalent, the antidote for one of the strongest toxins in the world, Botulism. He then said

"You have about….umm… 3 hours to find her and give her that. Abigail is alive as well, i just needed to grab your attention"

"Why?"

"Elena, got boring. At first everything i did to her, it gave me so much pleasure. Her screams were like music to my ears. Her cries, every night she'd cry herself to sleep praying that you'd come for her. But when i told her that you declared her dead, i watched as she started giving up, slowly a little piece of her broke more and more everyday"

"What did you do to Elena?"

"Do you really want to know Doctor?"

"Yes"

"All right then, you asked for it….


	4. Chapter 4- She's alive

"I beat her using a range of different weapons, from my fists to a metal pole. I whipped her with metal chains, I cut her, stabbed her and shot her. She broke so many bones. i keep her chained, hanging from the ceiling by her wrists, blood dripping down her arms. And to top things off, Doctor Reid I would rape her, her muffled screams echoing out into the night. I would feed her one piece of stale bread and a glass of water every other day. Last i saw her she looked like a ghost and you can see just about all of her bone through the black, purple bruises, cut and scars, littering her body. You want to know why i took her…. I took her because i could, she came with me voluntarily"

"She wouldn't"

"Oh but she would, and i'll tell you why. She came with me because i was watching you and your team. She came with me to protect you"

"Where is she?"

"I've already shown you, Doctor. Think" i then got up, grabbed the Heptavalent and left Kol. i feel like i'm going to be sick. I walked into the bullpen where everyone was waiting, JJ saw the look on my face and said

"What happened"

"Shes alive"

"What" i put the vile down and said

"We have 2 hours and 50 minutes got to that into Elena's blood stream or she will die" Emily picked it up and said

"Heptavalent, what's that?"

"It's a the Antitoxin for one of the strongest toxins in the world, botulism. Some of the symptoms for Botulism are; Difficulty swallowing or speaking, Dry mouth, Facial weakness on both sides of the face, Blurred or double vision, Drooping eyelids, Trouble breathing, Nausea, vomiting and abdominal cramps, as well as Paralysis" Hotch then said

"Did he give you any hints as to where she could be"

"No, i don't know. I can't think. I can't concentrate" i rubbed my face and ran my hands through my hair as Hotch said

"You just need to focus"

"I need a minute" I turned around and headed towards the bathroom.

I splashed some cold water onto my pale face. When i looked up at my reflection i finally realised how tired and pale i looked, i had dark bags under my eyes and my skin had lost all colour. That's when it hit me, the urge to vomit at the thought of what Kol did to the woman i love. I spun around and headed to the nearest cubicle locking the door behind me, In seconds i was vomiting in the toilet. I then heard Morgan's voice

"Reid, you okay man" i coughed before saying

"Peachy" i flushed the toilet before leaving the cubicle. Morgan was leaning up against on of the sinks. I got some water in my hand before swilling my mouth out with it. He then said

"What did Kol tell you"

"He told me what he did to her"

"And"

"I'd rather not say"

"Kid we need to know what we are going to find" i turned around and lent up against the sink, i took a breath before saying

"He beat her with chains, shot her, stabbed her and he, um, he raped her"

"Oh God, i understand why you were sick now….. Reid, you're still in love with Elena, Aren't you"

"I don't think i ever stopped loving her"

"Listen to me, Reid. I promise you that i'll personally bring Elena back to you, Alright. But for me to do that i need to you to focus, what exactly did Kol tell you"

"He got board of Elena. She started to give up"

"Okay, did he say anything about how he kept her secure"

"Uh yeah, he said he'd keep her in a dark room, chained to the ceiling. Morgan he also said he's already shown us where she is"

"Let's get back to the others" so that's what we did.

As we entered the conference room Morgan said

"Apparently Kol has already shown us where Elena is" emily then said

"OKay Garcia we need to see everywhere that Kol has been up to the point we arrested him" she started typing and then said

"That's not a lot of places, my doves. I'll put the list on the screen" the second the list came up onto the screen my mind started to work. That's when it hit me. I turned around and said

"All these places were some of the places Elena went to on a daily basis. The park where she would run everyday without fail, the coffee shop she'd go to before work, the Chinese takeaway we'd go to every Friday night on the way home, the supermarket she'd shop in, and her apartment building…That was condemned after a pipe exploded 1 year and 4 months ago, I can't believe I forgot. The owner couldn't afford to repair it so a lot of people lost their homes and belongings. It should be empty" Hotch then said

"Reid how sure are you"

"Pretty sure, that's where he's keeping her. Hotch looked over at Rossi and Rossi said

"It's the best lead we've had in 2 years"

"All right then, Morgan, Emily, JJ, Dave let's get going" they all Left the room but I said to Hotch

"Wait what about me"

", I want you to stay here with Garcia"

"No"

"Reid, you're too close to this, please I'm asking not ordering" Garcia then said

"Baby boy, you know it's for the best"

"Alright, the second you find her"

"I'll call" he started walking out of the room but Garcia then said

"Hotch, bring her home"

"You have my word"


	5. Chapter 5- Elena

Morgan's P.O.V.

By the time it took us to get all the correct authorisation together we only had 1 hour left to get the Antidote to Elena. When we pulled up outside of the building Hotch said

"OKay, we don't know what to expect when we get inside, there could be traps. Are main objectives is to find Abigail Smith and SSA Elena Miller. Lets go" we all had our bullet proof vests on, and coms attached to them. We slowly made our way into the building and the smell of damp was overwhelming, there was mold growing on the walls. JJ coughed and said

"Oh God that smell" Hotch replied with

"Stay Focused. Morgan did Reid say anything about how Kol was keeping elena"

"A dark room" we came across a door about halfway down the corridor, the door had a very faded sign on the front, Emily then said

"Basement?" Hotch and I both replied

"Basement". I reached out for the door handle and pushed it open. As i started walking down the stairs someone yelled

"HELLO, IS SOMEONE THERE" It was a female voice but not Elena's. Emily replied with

"Abigail Smith, we're with the FBI"

"OH Thank God, get me out of here" we then came across the room where Abigail was being held, i then said

"Step away from the door" I heard footsteps and then i kicked the door down.

In the corner of the room i saw Abigail with tear stains down her face. JJ passed me, outstretched her hand and said

"It's okay. Did you see anyone else here"

"Yes, she was in the room next to me"

"Was?"

"That man took her somewhere hours ago, i heard her screaming"

"Did she tell you her name"

"Um Elena, you have to find her"

"Don't worry we will" Hotch then said

"Emily JJ take Abigail upstairs and get her checked out" As abigail stood up she said

"I'm okay, Elena made sure the guy wouldn't hurt me"

"How"

"I don't know, but he never came near me" JJ then said

"Okay, let get you out of here". JJ and Emily then lead Abigail up and out of the building.

Hotch and i backed out of the room and went into the room next door but the second hotch opened the door we were met with a gut-wrenching smell of old blood. I had to cover my nose and i coughed and gagged at the sight. There was blood everywhere, even on the thin old pillow and the ripped blanket. I looked at Hotch, who then Backed out of the room and yelled

"ELENA!" i started doing the same.

"ELENA, IT'S DEREK, COME ON BABE MAKE A SOUND, ANYTHING" we soon got to a split in the hall, i went left whilst Hotch went right. I could still hear him yelling.

"ELENA! ELENA" as i reached a room at the end of the hall i heard a quiet female voice

"Derek" i burst through the door and saw a range of different weapons scattered around the room. My eyes then landed on the figure hanging from the ceiling. She was wearing the same clothes as she was 2 years ago, Her t-shirt was all ripped. I holstered my gun and said over my com

"Hotch I've found her, I'm in a room at the end of the left hallway"

"All right I'm heading to your location" I then ran over to Elena. I pushed her head up and her long brown hair off her face. She had blood, bruises and blood all over her face, She opened her her, smiled slightly and then said

"What took you so long" I smiled and jokingly said

"Traffic"

"Derek I can't feel anything"

"Yeah I know, this will help" I took the Heptavalent out of my pocket as well as a needle. After putting some into the needle I injected Elena with just as Hitch came into the room. As I was injecting Elena I noticed how skinny she was, you could literally see her bones clearly. Hotch went over to the winch that the chain connected to elenas wrists were attached to. I made sure to have a hold of Elena as he released the winch. I lowered her down so she was leaning up against me. Hotch came over and undid the cuffs that were digging into her wrists. She then said to him

"Hey Boss"

"Hey Kid, let's get you home" I then said

"Can you walk" she just shook her head no. So I wrapped her arm around my neck and scooped her up into my arms, she winced as I touched her back. As we were heading out Hotch was talking to JJ

"JJ we need medics"

"Already up here" Elena then said to me, her voice was so quiet I barely heard it

"Reid?"

"He's okay, he's with Garcia. He's going to meet us at the hospital"

"And Kol?" Her voice was starting to give up

"He's going to Prison for the rest of his life, I swear" when we got upstairs, medics were already waiting. I caught a glimpse of JJ and Emily's reactions when they saw Elena in my arms, they were on the brink of tears in seconds. As I placed Elena on the stretcher she said

"Don't leave me"

"I'm not going anywhere" so I got into the back of the ambulance with her and never let go of her hand. An oxygen mask was put on her face, and some equipment was attached to her. Before the doors were closed I saw Hotch on the phone, my guess to Reid and Garcia telling them to meet us at the hospital


	6. Chapter 6- The Hospital

Reids P. O.V

It's been about 2 hours since the team left and in that time I haven't been able to sit still for more than 30 seconds.

"Reid would you sit down before you burn a hole in the floor. Plus you're making me dizzy" I turned to go say something but Garcia's phone started to ring, she answered it by saying

"Sir?"

" _Get down to the hospital, we found her"_

"Oh thank God. We'll meet you there" she hung up the phone and got up, but I couldn't move.

"Baby Boy, did you hear Hotch, they found Elena"

"I never thought I'd see her again"

"Babe, she's at the hospital and isn't going anywhere. Do you want to her to be surrounded by a bunch of strangers or have her best friend at her side"

"You always know the right thing to sat"

"It's my superpower. Let's go" as we started walking out of the room i took my phone out of my pocket. Garcia then asked

"Who are you calling?"

"Elena's family" she didn't say anything after that, i dialed the number and it rang a couple of times before a man said

" _Hello?"_ I recognised the voice instantly, it was Elena's adopted brother Liam O'brian

"Liam, It's Spencer"

" _Hey, long time no see. Whats up"_

"We arrested Kol"

" _You what"_

"But there's more, Elena is still alive"

" _If this is some kind of a joke"_

"Do you really think id make this up. I swear on my life that she's alive. The team have just found her and shes being taken to the hospital now"

" _Oh man, me and my parents aren't in the country"_

"Where are you"

" _New Zealand. I'm on tour, I can't get back for another week"_

"Alright, can you let me know when you're back"

" _Sure, and Spencer"_

"Yeah"

" _Look after her for me and tell her we love her"_

"You have my word"

" _Thank you"_ the line then went quiet. Before i knew it we were in one of the SUVs heading to the hospital.

Morgan's P.O.V.

When we got to the hospital i wasn't allowed to follow Elena back to the triage room, i was told to just sit in the waiting area and that the doctor will be out when he can. Elena lost consciousness in the ambulance, the paramedic said that her lung may have collapsed and that she could be at risk of having the other one collapse as well. I was Sat in the waiting room for 10 minutes before Hotch, Rossi, Emily and JJ showed. As the came into the waiting room JJ said

"Where is she?"

"They took her back to the Triage, I tried to go with her but they wouldn't let me… " Before I could continue Reid came running over and said

"Where's Elena" Rossi placed a hand on his shoulder and said

"Slow down Kid, she's going to be fine. Right Morgan"

"I'm not sure, she was in a bad way, she lost consciousness in the ambulance due to a collapsed lung the medics said she's at risk of having the other one collapse" Garcia then said

"So what can we do" it went silent for a bit until Hotch said

"We wait, that's all we can do" one by one we Sat down and waited.

Reid Sat in the corner of the room away from everyone. His head was in his hands and his right leg was shaking up and down. We've been waiting for almost an hour now and the longer we wait the more anxious he's going to get. So when i went to go get myself some coffee i came back with a cup for him. I held it out to him and when he looked up he took it and said

"Thanks" i then sat down in the chair next to him. I then said

"She's going to be fine, Pretty Boy. This is Elena we're talking about"

"She was alive all this time, Derek and we just stopped looking. Since when do we give up" I sighed and said

"Oh Reid, this wasn't your fault, you know that right. Elena is the most stubborn person i've met, when she sets her mind to something nothing can change it. She left to protect us, protect you"

"I should have kept looking, i promised her brother that i'd keep her safe, i promised Gideon"

"Have you called Elena's Brother"

"Yeah. Liam and his Parents are in New Zealand finishing his tour. He can't get back for about a week"

"So now Elena is back, are you going to tell her that you love her" Before he could answer a doctor came in and said

"Elena Miller" the team shot to their feet and stood in front of the young Doctor. Garcia then said

"How is she"

"She's very lucky. However, her road to recovery is going to be a long, difficult one" Hotch then said

"Her injuries?" he let out a breath and said

"She has some fractures that haven't healed correctly, over half of her ribs are broken, her organs are seriously bruised, she has a small internal bleed, right now it's not dangerous but we'll have to keep and eye on it. She's got Scars, Cuts and Burns littering her body. Concussion, Badly Bruised eye, large scraps covering half of her face, Badly fractured wrist Dislocated right shoulder. her left lung did collapse in the Ambulance and she's at risk of having the right collapse as well. Currently she has padding under her back to try and relieve the amount of pressure of the infected cuts. There are also so obvious sign of sexual assault. Now my biggest concern is currently her weight, she's lost more than ¾ of her body weight, she's dehydrated and severely malnourished" We were all stood there in shock. When No one said anything the Doctor said

"By any chance is one of you Spencer Reid" Reid snapped out of his shock at the mention of his name, he swallowed the lump in his throat and said

"Yeah, that's me, why?"

"Shes asked to see you Spencer . Normally, i wouldn't allow this but under these circumstances, I will allow it, if you want to you can also stay here with here overnight. The rest of you can come back first thing tomorrow morning, i don't want to overwhelm her tonight".

"Thank you"

"When you're ready i'll take you too her"

"Alright" he then stept out.

One by one the team said their goodbyes to reid, soon it was just me and him. I placed a hand on his shoulder and said

"I'm going to tell you the exact same thing Elena will, don't blame yourself, this wasn't you. It was Kol. Now go see her, it's been two years"

"Thank you, Morgan"

"No problem Pretty Boy"


	7. Chapter 7- The Reunion

_AN- I know that my grammar and punctuation isn't the best, so I've asked someone to be my Beta. However, I've never had a Beta before so I'm not sure how it's going to work. I will be going back to reread this but for now I want to get as much published before next week because I'm working a lot so I won't be able to write much. For now just live with my grammar mistakes._

Reids P.O.V.

After the team left the doctor took me to Elena's room. Her room was at the end of the long corridor at the far side of the hospital. As we reached the closed door, the doctor said

"Her eyes are very sensitive to the light at the moment and she might need to start wearing glasses again, so just be aware that that she is in bad shape"

"Thank you, Doctor" The doctor then left me alone. I reached for the door handle but i'm seriously nervous, i'm about to see the woman i love after being tortured for 2 years. I took a breath and wrapped my hand around the handle before gently pushing the door open. As I stepped in my eyes instantly landed on the broken figure in the bed. Quietly, i closed the door and headed to the chair on the right hand side of the bed. Elena's eyes were closed and she looked so peaceful. I gently brushed some loose hair behind her ear, revealing her badly bruised eye and some large cuts on her face. She moved her head slight, so I pulled my hand back as she opened her eyes. Her midnight blue eyes staring into mine, she then said

"Hi Einstein, long time no see" it's been so long since I've heard her voice, I then said

"Hi" you could hear in my voice that I was on the brink of breaking down. With her good hand she tucked some of my hair out of the way and said

"You grew out your hair. Makes you look older"

"I know, I was thinking about cutting it again" She ran her thumb under my eye wiping away a tear, i then said

"I'm so sorry"

"Don't, Don't do that"

"What"

"I may have been gone for two years, but i know you better than anyway Spence. And i know that you're blaming yourself for me being here. Don't"

"I should have kept looking, i shouldn't have given up on you. I am so sorry"

"Reid for the smartest person i know, you are real idiot at times"

"How so"

"I left to protect you. If i could go back in time i wouldn't change anything, alright"

"I missed you so much"

"I missed you too Einstein" her hand dropped from my face and her eyes gently closed, i then said

"Get some sleep, Elena. I'll be here when you wake up, i'm not letting you go again" I sat back in the chair and before i knew it i was drifting on as well.

 _The next morning_

Garcia's P.O.V.

After leaving Reid at the hospital we agreed that we'd all meet at the hospital at 9AM. Derek said he'd come and pick me up from my apartment at 8:30AM. So yesterday before i went back to my apartment, i went out and bought some essentials to give to Elena as well as some little novelty typical Garcia objects. I bought her some clothing, toiletries, and some things to keep her entertained because we don't know how long she's going to be there. Ive basically put a care package together for her.

I woke up at 7AM and got showered. I dried my hair and put it in a half up half down style before changing into my usual colorful attire. Today I decided to wear a light purple flowery dress, a black cardigan and a pair of black stilettos. As I finished my makeup there was a knock at my door. When the door opened I was greeted by the contagious smile of one Derek Morgan.

"Morning Hot stuff"

"Good Morning Chocolate Thunder. Come in, i'm almost ready"

"It's okay Baby Girl. i was thinking that we could stop by the place Reid goes to before work and pick him up a coffee and something to eat"

"Sounds good" i turned to grab my jacket only to have Derek say

"Um Penelope" i spun around saying

"Yeah" when i turned i saw him pointing at the medium to large blue box with a red ribbon wrapped around, sat on my kitchen counter. He then said

"What is that?"

"That, my love, is a small care package i've put together for one Elena Miller"

"Small?"

"That's the smallest box i found at the supermarket and even then i could only just fit everything in it"

"Oh Baby Girl, you know that Elena will hate all this attention"

"Well she can get over it. She's spent two years suffering, she need a bit of Garcia Magic to brighten up the hospital room"

"She might not even be awake"

"I don't care. Shes home, that's all that matters" i picked up my bag and then went to pick up the very heavy box. As i started to struggle Derek said

"Do you want some help with that, Sweet cheeks"

"It wouldn't go amiss, Sugar" He took the box from me with ease. Together we walked out of my apartment building to Derek's SUV. For the entire drive i couldn't keep my mind off of Elena.

Reid's P.O.V.

I couldn't get more than 3 hours sleep; all night i kept waking up with a crippling fear that this was all a dream. It wouldn't be the first time i've had that kind if dream, but this time it's real, she's here and i'll die before i let anyone take her away from me again. Anyway i managed to get back to sleep at about 7AM, i don't know how long i was asleep for before i was woken up by Elena having some kind of nightmare. When i heard her whimper and the heart monitor beep faster, my eyes shoot open and i sprung up from my chair. I placed my hands on her shoulders and said quietly

"Elena, It's me, it's Spencer. Okay, you're safe, i'm right here. Just focus on my voice, i need you to wake up, okay it's really important. Please Babe" The next thing i knew her eyes had flung open and she sat up pushing herself away from me. I had to grab her arms to stop her from hurting herself, i then said

"Hey, Look at me. You're safe Elena, you have my word" Tears sprang to her eyes as she calmed down. She took a shaky breath before managing to say

"Sp...Spence"

"I'm right here" The next thing i knew Elena was crying into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and careful stroked her back, whilst whispering in her ear

"Shhhh, you're okay, i'm right here, you're safe"

"Don't let him take me away"

"I promise" it took a good 20 minutes for her to calm down, and that's when the pain kicked in. every move she made you could tell by the look on her face that she was in serious pain. Soon enough the doctor came in and checked her injuries, he gave her some more painkillers but then asked to speak to me outside for a moment whilst Elena was given some more more comfortable clothes.

When the door closed i said

"How long does she have to stay here"

"I want her to stay until most of her injuries have healed. So a few weeks"

"As a doctor myself i think shed be better of in a place she knows and feels safe in"

"You're a doctor"

"I have 3 PHDs and an IQ of 187. Elena is my best friend, i know that she doesn't feel safe here"

"I understand that, Doctor. But Elena is my patient so until i am happy with her condition she isn't going anywhere, Am i understood"


	8. Chapter 8- The Reunion Part 2

Reid's P.O.V.

I went back into the room a few minutes later, when i did i saw Elena standing by the window with her back to the door. She had changed into a pair of scrub bottoms and the wearing a t-shirt. I closed the door silently but then she said

"I forgot what it feels like"

"What, what feels like"

"The sun" that's when i noticed the small ray of sunshine coming through the curtains. I sighed before walking to her side saying

"Whenever you want to talk about it, you know I'm here right" I saw a small smile of her face as she responded with

"I know, as my best friend it's your job. But I'll only talk on one condition"

"What?"

"You don't profile me"

"Elena you know I've never been able to profile you" she walked past me saying

"I was always the better profiler, Einstein" as she Sat down on the bed I said

"You are not" after I said that we heard Derek's voice.

"Yeah she is, Pretty boy" Garcia pushed passed him and immediately engulfed Elena in a bone crushing hug. Elena gasped before saying

"Hey, Penny. I missed you but please let go"

"I can't"

"You have to"

"Why"

"Because it really hurts" She released Elena, who then clutched her chest Garcia then said

"Sorry, i just can't believe that you're here"

"It's okay, Pen. i'm still trying to process things as well". Derek then hugged Elena Gently as he said

"Hey Princess, you're looking better"

"Id feel so much better if you stopped calling me princess"

"Never going to happen". JJ then embraced her whilst saying

"Things haven't been the same without you, Elena"

"Thanks J" Next was Emily

"Welcome Home, Elena"

"Feels good to be home" when Emily pulled out of the hug Elena looked at Dave and said

"Thank you" Rossi looked confused before saying

"For what"

"Keeping this lot out of trouble"

"It wasn't easy"

"Yeah, i know" Garcia then picked up a box and placed it on the bed. Elena then said

"Pen, whats this"

"Care package. You're going to be here a while" Hotch then came into the room and said

"Guys, i need to talk to Elena in private for a moment" one by one the team left the room but i hesitated. Elena Placed a hand on my arm and said

"It's okay" i nodded before stepping out of the room.

Elenas P.O.V.

After reid closed the door Hotch stood at the end of the bed. He then said

"How are you feeling?"

"Like i've been hit by a train" I saw a small smile grace his lips, but that soon dropped. He then said

"I spoke to Chief agent Stouse Last night"

"Okay, what did you tell her"

"I just gave her the report of Kol and What we found"

"What did she say"

"She said that you'll have to have a full reinstatement interview, but for that to happen you have to pass a series of physical assessments to the standards that you would have before this happened. You'll have to see a therapist weekly, even when you get reinstated. And until you get a clean bill of health from the doctors and therapist you have to stay at Quantico with Garcia and wont be allowed in the field"

"Right"

"Elena, do want to come back to the BAU?"

"I… I don't know yet. I need to think"

"Of course, take as much time as you need. We are here if you need to talk to someone"

"Thank you Hotch"

 **Two weeks later**

Reid's P.O.V.

So for the past 4 days the team have been in Florida for a case. For that time I've asked Garcia to check on Elena daily, which she did. Elena has been doing okay, shes been taking her medication, doing the correct rehabilitation and the doctor say she could leave soon. We landed a few hours ago and I've already been home and got changed into some fresh clothes. I got changed into a pair of black denim jeans, a blue t-shirt, pair of converse and my coat. I picked up a coffee on the way to hospital. I soon approached Elena's room and heard laughter. Feeling confused i opened the door and was shocked when i saw the person in the room with Elena

"Gideon?!"


	9. Chapter 9- You're leaving

"Gideon?!" I could feel my heart pumping in my chest s Gideon got up from the chair next to Elena's bed. He then said

"Hello Spencer, it's good to see you again"

"What are you doing here?" He gestured to Elena as he said

"I got word that Elena was still alive so I came to see her. And give her something"

"Give her what?" This time it was Elena to answer me

"The keys to my apartment. Turns out Gideon bought it when I went missing"

"Why do that?" Gideon looked at the floor as he said

"It was me who convinced Elena to join the Academy. If I didn't then she wouldn't be in this situation. I owed her" i looked down at the floor before saying

"Why did you leave"

"Didn't you get my letter?"

"Yes i did but i want to hear it from you"

"I left for the same reason that Elena is going back to LA" My heart dropped. Elena then slapped his arm before saying

"Gideon, i haven't told him yet" i then said to Elena

"You're leaving"

"Not for long Spence. I just need to get out of DC for a while"

"When do you leave"  
"I get Discharged next week. I was going to tell you when you got back"

""Do the others know" By this time Gideon left the room to leave us to talk, he knows that we need privacy right now.

"I didn't want to distract you from the case"

"Why are you leaving" I sat down beside her as she said

"I've spent the past two years in darkness. I need time to try and find myself again, the part of me that Kol took away"

"How long will you be gone" She then held my and said

"Look at me Spence" i looked up and could feel tears starting to form in my eyes. She then said

"I know that the past years you've been in a really bad place.i know that you're scared about losing me again that's why you had Garcia check up on me every day. But i have to do this, i promise to check in with you daily and you have my word that i'm coming back, i just don't know when yet". I then engulfed Elena in a hug and said

"I swear to god if you don't text me everyday i will have Garcia hunt you down"

"I promise"

"I can't lose you again El"

"I know, i don't want to lose you either"

So everyday for the next week i spent most of the day with Elena, not knowing when she'll come back to DC, soon enough the week came to a close. Elena got discharged and was given some heavy duty painkillers and sleeping pills, she had packed everything that Garcia had brought her and was all ready to head off to the Airport. Her brother had brought her a 1st class ticket and he was meeting her in LA. I really don't want Elena to go but i understand why she has to go, i just don't want her to shut me out, it wouldn't be the first time. I've known Elena for over 10 years, so i know what she's like. When she's angry, sad, or hiding something she completely shuts off. Because of the way she grew up Elena has a really hard time trusting people, she almost has these type of walls that blocks her emotions from anyone, whenever she feels like it. And right now those walls are up and i don't know when they will come down.

A/N- OKay, i know this chapter is very short but i just wanted to let you know that as of now the chapters will be much longer as i'll start re-writing episodes. The next chapter will be based 2 months later and around season 6 episode 14 Sense memory.


	10. Chapter 10- 2 months later

**A/N- so i know i said this chapter would be based around season 6 episode 7, but it's not. It is set two months later though.**

Hotch's P.O.V

When i saw the entire team gathered in the round table room, i picked up the case files and headed over myself. I walked into the room and said simply

"Garcia" she picked up the remote before saying

"Spin the wheel, and it's sunny Los Angeles, People" Morgan then said

"three times in one year, huh?" Rossi then said

"Remind me again why it's called the city of Angels" Reid then spoke up with a bunch of facts

"It was originally called the town of our lady the queen of the Angles" everyone looked at him before he said

"That was a rhetorical question, wasn't it?" Garcia then said

"Huh? Elena goes away and you just babble, don't you, boy wonder" Reid's eyes then dropped. It's been a few months since Elena left DC and it's affected reid more than i thought it would have. I then said

"Garcia, the case?"

"Right sorry. This is a weird one" Morgan then said

"As opposed to?"

"Ah, withhold your judgment, sweetness. Okay 3 women, all abducted from different parts of the city. And murdered within the last week. Lara Freeman, 23-years-old, model, 15 days ago. Libby Charmars, 25-year old University drop out, six days ago. And Nicole Lewis, a 27-year-old barmaid, two days ago. All from different parts of the city, all different socioeconomic statuses" I then said

"All three were held approximately 24 hours before being dumped in a public space" Dave then said

"He's not hiding what he's doing" Garcia then said

"And here's one weird part" The pictures on the screen changed and then emily said

"All three women have had all their internal organs removed" garcia then said

"Not just that, My loves. Every single one of them had their organs removed post-mortem and they had no medication in their blood, so…" Reid cut her off by saying

"They were alive and awake when their organs were removed" i then said

"If the unsub sticks to his timeline we have about hrs before he takes another woman, wheels up in 30"

-On the plane-

After the debrief on the plane Derek put his headphones on, JJ read over some case files, Emily continued to look over the current case, and Reid was speed reading one of his books. As we approached LA i went over and sat down opposite dave and said

"I need you to go to the station when we land"

"Sure, what are you going to do"

"I have to go see someone" he sighed before saying

"Don't drag her back, Aarron"

"We might need her for this case"

"Just don't push her too far"

Soon enough we landed and split up into 3 different SUVs. After the others left the airport I headed to my location. I pulled up outside of the large home 20 minutes later. However as I got out of the car Elizabeth O'Brian came out saying

"what do you want?"

"I need to speak with Elena"

"Why, so you can drag her back into your life. I lost my daughter for 2 years because of you and your team"

"Mrs O'Brian, please I just want to speak with her"

"We took her out of DC to get away from that life" From behind Mrs O'Brian I caught glimpse of a female figure. I then heard the familiar voice of Elena

"it's okay, Mom" Mrs O'Brian spun around and said

"I thought you were sleeping"

"I was" She then walked past her mom and said

"What's going on, Hotch?"

"Multiple women have been murdered. The unsub uses a seriously unusual MO" Elena didn't look that great. She was pale and looked very tired. It also looks like she hasn't put any weight on, so she's still really o'brian then said

"No, Elena. You're not ready to go back"

"go inside, mom" elena mom went back inside. Elena turned back to me and said

"Hotch, I don't know how much help I can be right now" I held out the case file and said

"Please just look it over, if you see anything, we'll be at the station" she opened it and said

"Hotch, you know that my 'superpower' doesn't work on pictures, plus i'm not even sure i can still do what i could" we started calling Elenas talent a 'superpower' shortly after she joined the BAU. i then looked at her and said

"Elena, it's been two months since you left DC and look at you. You still look just as bad as you did when you left. I'm saying this as your friend, not your boss. But i think that you leaving DC, leaving Reid was a terrible decision. I know that you went through hell but the Elena i knew wouldn't have ran away"

"Don't profile me, Hotch, and i didn't run away"

"It's sure seems like it. So i mean this in the nicest way possible. If you want to mope around, then go back to school. If you want to be a FBI agent, if you wanna make amends, then it's time for you to get off your ass" I then turned around and got back into the SUV.

Elena's P.O.V- 5 hour later

After Hotch left i went straight to the garage, my place of escape. I placed the case file on the workbench before doing work on my Motorcycle. I had music playing in the background via my phone but that was shut off when i got a phone call. I put down the spanner and headed over to the workbench i wiped my hands before picking up my phone. When i saw the caller ID i hesitated to answer it, but eventually i answered it

"Hey, Pen"

" _Elena, i need your help"_

"Pen, i'm not ready to come back" i heard her take a shaky breath, i then said

"Penelope whats wrong"

" _The team…"_

"Penelope, what happened to the team" After i said that there was a voice from behind me

"Agent Miller" I spun around and saw the FBI director standing in front of me.

"Director? What are you doing here?"


	11. Chapter 11

Previously on criminal minds

After Hotch left i went straight to the garage, my place of escape. I placed the case file on the workbench before doing work on my Motorcycle. I had music playing in the background via my phone but that was shut off when i got a phone call. I put down the spanner and headed over to the workbench i wiped my hands before picking up my phone. When i saw the caller ID i hesitated to answer it, but eventually i answered it

"Hey, Pen"

"Elena, i need your help"

"Pen, i'm not ready to come back" i heard her take a shaky breath, i then said

 _"Penelope whats wrong"_ _"The team…"_ _"Penelope, what happened to the team" After i said that there was a voice from behind me_ _"Agent Miller" I spun around and saw the FBI director standing in front of me._ _"Director? What are you doing here_?"

"It takes a minute to find a special person, an hour to appreciate them, and a day to love them, but it takes an entire lifetime to forget them.

—Anonymous"

"Agents Hotchner, Prentiss, and Reid have been kidnapped by a group of contract mursonarries"

"What about Morgan, Jareau and Rossi?"

"Are being checked out at the hospital. Agent Miller, our connections in MI6 believe that this is somehow connected to your work between 2006 and 2008"

"Only a hand full of people knew about my work with MI6. Hotch and Gideon were the only people who knew on the team"

"You knew that this would one day come back to your life agent. It's time for this case to be closed"

"Will the team be coming over"

"Agent Garcia is on her way as we speak. Agent Morgan, Jareau and Rossi will be taken to the safe house when they've finished at the hospital…" I cut him off by saying

"No, we go back to DC that's the comfort zone. If this has anything to do with the case from 4 years ago, i bet that my team already being taken there"

"How sure are you"

"Pretty sure, sir"

"Well, then Agent Miller. Pack your bags, you're going back to DC. Gear up"

Reids P.O.V.- Location: 20,000 ft above the ground

What the hell happened? One minute we were in the SUV on the way back to the station and the next, darkness. I can't think, my head kills.

"Reid, wake up" i squeezed my eyes together and said

"Emily, what happened" i then forced my eyes open and saw where we were. It looked like we were on a Jet much like the FBI jet. Emily was sat at the corner of the plane, and Hotch was sat next to her. I went to move my hands but i couldnt, when i looked down i saw my hands tied down to the arms of the chair. A new voice then said

"Boss, the kid's awake now" the voice came from behind me, and it was a males voice. I then heard a pair of footsteps before a hand dragged across my shoulder causing my to shiver. The person then sat down opposite me blocking my view of the others, and i recognised her. Yes it was a woman, she has long black hair with a full fringe, her hair was up in a ponytail and you could see the blood red undercut. She then smiled and said

"Hello, Spencer. Long time no see"

"Hey Kally. How've you been"

"Pretty good, you know not having your pesky girlfriend to stop me" Emily then said

"Reid you know her" i replied with

"It's complicated, but yeah…" Kally then said

"Oh do go on Spencer, please. Tell them who i am" i then carried on

"Kal was Elena best mate, and my first girlfriend. But the more Elena and i hung out the more Jealous Kal got. Until one day, Kal dropped off the radar… Where were you Kal"

"Ask your boss, Spency. Ask him about Elena's 'time off' in 2006 and 2007 and 2008"

"Hotch, what's she talking about" Kal spun in her chair and said

"Do tell him Hotch, tell him why you are here" Hotch then decided to speak up

"In August 2006 Elena was selected to be the lead profiler on a case working alongside MI6. The case was to deal with an underground organisation that dealt in human trafficking, adults and children. The way Elena sees and comprehends things made her the perfect candidate to go undercover with an MI6 agent at her side as backup. As time went on Elena suspected a traitor amongst the team she was working with but before we confront the traitor Elena was nearly killed" Kal laughed and then said

"That was a fun day" i then said

"You betrayed her, she was your best friend. Why would you do that, Kally" she then said

"Take Agents Hotchner and Prentiss to the back. I think it's time i had a proper catch up with Spency"

LA private airport- Morgans P.O.V.

As Rossi, JJ and i got sat down in the Jet i said

"Why the hell aren't we out there looking for others?. Why are we going back to DC? Are friends are out there, we should be too" JJ then said

"I agree with Derek" we then heard a female voice

"I can explain" i looked up and saw Elena coming onto the jet. She had a duffle bag thrown over her shoulder, was wearing a pair of denim ripped jeans, a pair of combat boots, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket, her hair was also up in a high ponytail and a few strands falling down the side of her face. I spoke first

"Elena, what are you doing here"

"Reid is in trouble, where else would I be" JJ then said

"How did you know that"

"The Director came to my home"

"Why"

"Do you remember that time I had off between 2006 and 2008"

"Yeah,but what does that have to do with anything"

"I was working with MI6…" Elena then started to explain how we've ended up in this situation.

When she finished we were in the air on the way home. Rossi then said

"So this Kally woman, tried to kill you. How?" she lifted her top up slightly to reveal large scars on her abdomen. She pointed to the largest one she said

"Kally drugged me using Dilaudid, and removed my spleen, one of my kidneys and another organ. I was partially awake whilst she was doing it" JJ then said

"Hang on, Dilaudid. If she gives that to Spence then…" Elena cut her off by saying

"I know J, but we will find him"

"How sure are you Elena. No Offence but you've been out. Of the game for 2 years your judgement might be a bit off"

"My judgement is Fine JJ. No one knows Spencer like I do. They've got a 2 hour head start, so they've probably already landed in DC. get some rest"

Reids P.O.V. - DC private airport

When we landed in DC, Emily and hotch were taken towards a completely separate car from me. They had 2 fairly muscular guards with them. When Hotch made eye contact with me he just gave me a slight nod, That nod told me that they had a plan to get out of this mess but i have no idea what it is. I returned the nod just before i was pushed into the same car as Kal. when the door closed i said

"Kal, listen to me. This isn't going to end well for you, our team will come for us, and trust me you don't want to be caught in the crossfire" she turned to me, brushed some hair off my face and said

"Spency, i'm not counting on your team coming for YOU, i'm counting on Elena to come and get you"

"Elena, doesn't even know this is happening"

"For all the years we were together, it was always just you and Elena, the dynamic duo, best friends. Ive never ever seen a bond like you and her share. Shell come for you, and when she does i'm going to finish what i hired Kol to do" I pulled away from her and said

"You hired Kol. Do you know what he did to her" she looked out of the window saying

"I don't really care. he didn't do what I paid him to do, he did so much more than killing her. He scared her for life, she'll never be the same person you feel in love with all those years ago, Spencey"

"She might not be the same but she'll always be better than you will ever be" she spun around and wrapped her hand around my neck, pushing me back against the chair. She squeezed slightly causing me to gasp for air, she then said

"I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you, Spencer. You ripped me heart out and stepped on it when you broke up with me" she let go of my neck and said

"I don't want to hurt you Spencer. But I will of you step out of line. Got it""

"Please don't hurt Elena"

"That's all you care about, Spencer. Your precious little Elena, even though she's lied to you about her past, you still bloody love her"

"i always will, love Elena. Okay you can't change that" she gave me an evil smile before looking out of the window. That's when I noticed that the other car wasn't following us. Before I could say anything Kal said

"I hope that you got to say goodbye to your team, Spency" I then felt a prick in my neck and everything went dark


	12. Chapter 12

**Elena P. O.V- 1 hour later**

When we landed in DC there were 2 SUVs waiting for us. JJ and I were in, Morgan and Rossi in the other. I was driving through the city when all of a sudden JJ phone rang. She answered it and said

"What you got for us Garcia"

" _I've just picked up a police report. Apparently there was a crash with 2 febral agents in the car, they survived"_ I then said

"Where Garcia"

" _oh it's you, you're really back"_

"Focus Pen. Where was the crash"

" _Right, yes. The crash was about 2 miles from you, the agents were taken to the hospital"_ I then said to everyone

"Alright, Rossi and Morgan go to the hospital JJ and I will go to the crash site" Morgan then said

" _Hang on who put you in charge"_

"Derek I've spent enough time in the hospital, I need to be out in the field. Plus this is my case, remember"

" _Alright Princess. We'll keep in touch"_

"Don't call me princess" he then hung up the line. And split off heading in the other direction. I then turned and headed to the crash we arrived on the scene, it was a total mess. The grey SUV was smashed into a tree almost splitting the car in 2. After we showed the officers are badges we proceed to the car. JJ stopped when her phone rang.

 **JJ P. O.V**

Just as we were walking towards the car my phone rang. I stopped to answer it

"Yeah Morgan"

" _Okay so we're at the hospital. It was Hotch and Emily._ "

"Are they okay?"

" _Yeah they're alright, just getting x rays to be safe"_

"did they say anything about Reid"

" _they were separated on the flight from LA. Kally kept him close saying that they need to catch up or something"_

"Where the hell would she go?"

" _JJ, Hotch wants a word"_

"Okay"

" _Hey JJ"_

"How are you?"

" _I'm okay, a bit banged up but I'll live. How's Elena doing"_ I looked up towards the car and saw that Elena was looking around like she never left.

"She's fine, she's acting like the last two years never happened"

" _maybe that's a good thing. Can I talk to her"_ I walked over to her saying

"Elena Hotch wants a word". She took my phone before heading back to the car.

"Hey boss…

ELENA P. O.V

"Hey Boss"

" _Found anything"_

"We haven't been here for that long and I'm still a bit rusty"

" _Elena, Kally still Has Reid"_

"i figured"

" _Do you know what her end game might be_ "

"you know what she did to me, Hotch. Taking Reid was most likely a plan to draw me back. I think I'm her endgame"

" _Where would she go"_

"I have no idea"

" _Alright, You and JJ get back to Quantico. We'll be there soon and then we can look for Reid together as a team"_

"I want to look around a bit more"

" _No, Elena. If Kal did this to draw you out then you are safer with us at Quantico"_

"Fine. We'll head back now"

"Oh Elena"

"Yeah"

"Welcome back" I the hung the phone up. And handed it back to JJ whilst saying

"We have to go back to quantico"

Kally's P.O.V.

After we arrived at the hideout, i order my men to take Spencer to a secure room. Spencer was still out of it from the Dilaudid i gave him on the way here. Shortly after arriving i got word that the other SUV containing Hotch and Prentiss crashed, my men were dead but those two arrived. So i sent one of my men to do a little recon around the crash, i sent him out almost an hour ago. Currently i'm sat in my office with the CCTV footage of Spencers Cell on my Computer screen. He's just started coming around from the drugs. His hands are cuffed in front of him and they and chained to a wall, he can't go anywhere.

My thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock at my door

"What" the door opened and the man i sent to do recon came in with a file in his hand. He closed the door before walking towards my desk, when he was in front of my desk he spoke

"Boss, you were right. Taking the Brainiac worked" He handed my the file, i took it from him and opened it up only to see a few pictures. The first picture was of the crash site with multiple policemen around it. The next picture was a close up of two people in the background, one had blonde hair and was wearing a suit, the other had her back to the camera and a phone against her ear. The third picture the other woman had turned around, it was Elena. She had her brown hair up in a ponytail, was wearing was wearing a pair of denim ripped jeans, a pair of combat boots, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket, she also had a pair of sunglasses on. I smiled at the picture before muttering

"There's my girl" I then got up and decided to show Spencer whos back in town.

When the door to his cell was unlocked i walked inside and he just glared at me.

"Hey Sleepy head" He then snapped back

"What do you want Kal?" i threw the file towards him and said

"Look whos come home" he picked it up and said

"Elena… Please don't hurt her" i leant against a wall and said

"I just want to finish what i started"

"Haven't you out her through enough, don't you know exactly what Kol did to her?"

"I know everything he did to her but he didn't live up to his part of the deal. He was supposed to kill her for me. Not keep her as a pet"

"What happened to you Kal? What happened to the Girl i went to school with?"

"You happened to me spencer"


	13. Chapter 13- Our Girl's back

Elenas P.O.V.

When we got back to the BAU, I couldn't help but feel weird. I haven't been here for 2 years. I also started feeling kinda weak, my painkillers are wearing off. As we got into the lift JJ asked

"Are you okay, you look kinda off"

"painkillers are wearing off. I'll be okay in a bit"

"Elena how are you really doing?"

"I'm coping, ish. Look the truth is i haven't healed as much as i thought i would have by now"

"Do you think that's because you left DC?" I leant against the railing and said

"I'm not going to answer that"

"Don't do that El"

"Do what?"

"Don't shut us out" I didn't reply to her. She then said

"Elena, When we first met you, you were so closed off. You didn't show feelings, you had these walls that blocked out everything. But slowly those walls started to come down and then everything happened. Don't you dare put those walls back up" i took a breath before saying

"If anything happens to Spence, ti will be on my hands"

"No it won't, this wasn't your fault El"

"If id have just stayed here, then…" she cut me off by saying

"You'd be in the same position the Spencer is in"

"I should have seen that she was a double agent all those years ago, it's my job to profile behaviour how did i miss it"

"Because she was your friend. Elena you may process things differently to the rest of us but you can't profile a friend, none of us can"

"I didn't call him"

"Who, Spence?"

"Yeah, he asked me to stay in touch but i didn't, i didn't keep in touch with any of you"

"El, you see what you're doing, don't you"

"I shut you out to keep you safe. I've been doing this since i was 19 years Old, JJ. i've made a lot of enemies and even more bad decisions. Gideon saved me and gave me a new life, a better life. I can't lose this part of me"

"What makes you think you're ever going to lose us?"

"If Spence dies, i don't know if i'll be able to come back from that"

"He's your best friend, we get that but…" i cut her off by saying

"He's not just my best friend JJ, he so much more than that" she looked at me with a smile on her face, I looked at her and said

"What?"

The lift then opened and she walked out saying

"It's about time" I followed and said

"You what now?"

"You've know him for years, and you've finally admitted it" I stopped her and said

"You knew?"

"Elena we are group of profilers of course we knew"

"Why didn't you say"

"Would you have admitted it" I scratched the back of my neck and said

"Good point" after I said that we walked into the bullpen. When the door closed behind me Garcia made her appearance saying

"Oh my god, oh my god, you're here, you're actually here" she practically ran over and threw her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her and said

"Hey Pen, I missed you too" she pulled out of the hug, slapped my arm and said

"Why haven't you called me?"

"Been busy" before she could say anything there was a voice from. Behind us

"Welcome back Agent Miller" we turned and saw Chief Agent Strous standing there. I then said

"Thank you Ma'am"

"Best get to work. But first you'll need this" she threw something in my direction, I caught it and when I opened it I saw my old FBI badge. She then said

"Call this your reinstatement interview. Just don't blow it"

"I won't Ma'am. Thank you" she gave a nod and then walked away. I turned back to the team, shrugged and said

"Easiest reinstatement ever" Rossi then said

"Now let's get our boy back" Hotch then said

"he's right, Elena what did you see at the crash site"

"Not much but there was someone watching us" JJ Then said

"How do you know" I turned to her and said

"Hired muscle are pretty easy to spot in a crowd of people"

"Why didn't you say" but before I could speak morgan said

"Because whoever it was could lead us to Reid, did you recognise him"

"I got a brief look, but I'm pretty sure I could sketch it and get Garcia to find a match" Rossi then said

"How if you only got a brief look"

"I have an eidetic memory and I'm hyper observant. This lot call it my…"Morgan cut me. Off by saying

"Her superpower. Our girl is back" I punched him and said

"We've got work to do"


	14. Chapter 14- Find Me

Elenas P. O.V

It took about an hour until I finished the sketch and it's currently being run through facial recognition. We've basically hit a brick wall, there's nothing we can do to look for Spencer until facial recognition comes back. Currently, Garcia is with Morgan in her 'batcave', Emily is with JJ in her office, Hotch is in his office and so is Rossi. I'm sat at Spencer desk, trying to keep myself distracted, But it wasn't working great. I couldn't help but think about Spencer, he's keeps pictures of us and the team on his desk. He's got one of my favourite pictures of us from school. He's got a book on his lap, his glasses on and my arms were wrapped around his neck from behind,my head is leaning against the side of his. Remembering that day brings a smile to my face.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and didn't even look at the caller ID, I put it against my ear and spoke

"Hello"

"well look who came home" I sat up in the chair but before I could say anything Kally said

"if you dare alert anyone who you are talking to I'll put a bullet in Spencers brain" I relaxed slightly and said

"What do you want"

"I'm going to send you a location, I want you to come alone. 20 minutes, if you're bring or tell anyone, I will kill him. Catch you later Elle" the phone line then went dead. Kally is the only person to ever call me Elle. Seconds later my phone pinged, I looked at the screen and saw an address.

Reids P.O.V.- 15 minutes later

I was taken from the cell like room and taken to a building across the city. Something was tied around my eyes so I couldn't see where we are. The next thing I knew I was sat on the floor with my hands handcuffed behind my back around a pole. The cover was then taken off my eyes. It took a second for my eyes to adjust it when they did i saw Kal standing in front of me with her arms crossed. She then said

"It won't be long now"

"What do you mean"

"Elena is on her way"

"Kal you can still back out of this"

"I can but I don't want to" she then turned and walked away.

A few minutes later I heard footsteps coming up behind me, I then felt a pair of hands on mine before a female voice said

"Spence" it was Elena

"Elena, you need to get out of here"

"Not without you" we then heard clapping. I looked forward and saw Kal. She then said

"19 minutes 30 seconds, cutting it close Elle"

"Don't call me Elle" Elena walked in front of me and said

"Let him go Kal. This is between us" Kal sniggered before saying

"True this is between us, but it started with him. I hired Kol not only to hurt you but to hurt him, to break his heart like he did mine. This is about us, us being the three of us. It started with us and it will end with the three of us"

"This won't end well for you Kal, you know what I can do"

"No I know what COULD do. But look you now, Elena. I can see it in your eyes, your less that half the woman you were" Elena took a step forward and said

"I may not be the same person I was. But because of everything you cause, I will be a better, stronger person. And it start with stopping you" Kal fracked her knuckles before saying

"I've been waiting a long time to kick your ass"

"You won't"

Garcia's P.O.V.

"Come on, show me who you are?" I've been running this guys face through every database out there. It's really bugging me for the length of time it's taking. My thoughts were interrupted when the door to my bat cave opened and he soothing voice of Derek Morgan sounded

"How's it going Mama"

"Not good Sugar. This is an extremely detailed picture and so far there's no…" I was cut off by the computer bleeping. At the same time Hotch came in saying

"Has anyone seen Elena?" Morgan said over his shoulder

"I think she went to get some air" I then said after reading what's on my screen

"Guys, the guy Elena saw he's ex Military and facial recognition picked him up near a warehouse on the outskirts of the city"

"Morgan let's go check it out" as they started to leave I said

"Be careful my loves" but then my computer bleeped again and an image popped up. After seeing the image I got up out of my chair and ran to Morgan and Hotch.

"MORGAN" they stopped and turned before Morgan said

"What is it, baby girl"

"Elena, facial recognition picked her up in same place about 5 minutes ago. She's gone after Reid"

Reid's P.O.V.

All i could do was watch as Kally fights Elena. Elena is the best hand-to-hand fighter i know and to watch her fighting in the condition she's in, it's heartbreaking. When Elena tackled Kal to the ground, the keys for my handcuffs came out of her jacket, but they were just out of my reach. Kally then picked up a metal bar and smacked El in the head. I stretched my leg out to get the keys. Eventually i got them and started to unlock myself.

When the cuffs fell off i ran towards Kal and El, throwing myself between them shielding Elena. El was on the floor clutching her chest and bleeding from cuts and reopened wounds. Kal was stood above me with the bar raised, she was breathing heavily and had blood on the side of her face. She then said

"Get out of the way Spencer"

"No Kal, I won't let you kill her"

"I'M finishing what kol should have done, years ago"

"What if we make a deal" she lowered the bar slightly whilst saying

"What deal?"

"Me for her" Elena then said

"Spence, don't you dare" I turned my head slightly and said

"Elena, with all due respect, Shut up. You gave did this me, time to repay you for that….. Kal what do you say"

"You'd give up everything, to save Elena"

"Yes, no second thoughts"

"OKay, but first, you have to tell her"

"Tell her what"

"Don't play dumb Spency. Tell her how you feel or deals off"

"That's what you want? You want me to tell her that i love her, that i always have. Alright then" I turned and helped Elena sit up against something. She was in serious pain. I tucked her hair behind her ears and with both of my hands either side of her face i lifted her head and said

"I'm in love with you ELena. I was going to tell you two years ago but then i lost you" She then said

"I love you too" i then gently pressed my lips against hers. However just as she started to kiss me back Kal grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet. That's when i heard the sirens, Kal then pulled out a gun with a silencer on before firing it at Elena. Before i could yell out, the gun was thrown away and a knife was pressed against my throat. Kal then said

"Yell, and i'll cut out your throat. Time to go Spency". She started to drag me out of the room, and from the corner of my eye i could see Elena trying to get up. I went to say something but Morgan and Hotch burst through the other door, Morgan yelled

"KALLY SMITH, FBI!" the knife was pressed more against my neck and i could feel blood dripping down my neck. My breath hitched as she said

"Take one step and i will kill him. And don't try and pull the 'you're surrounded' gag because i have heat sensors around the building. It's just you" Hotch then spoke

"Take it easy Kally. You don't want to hurt him"

"No i want to hurt her" I then said

"Kal, we had a deal. Ok lets go" Morgan then said

"What deal, Reid" Elena then said through all the pain

"He's doing what i did two years ago"

"To hell you are" He went to take a step but Kal said

"Ah ah ah agent. You have two options here. Option 1, you save Elena. Because by the look on her face and the amount of blood coming through her fingers, she hasn't got much time before passing out from blood loss. And you let me and Spency here go"

"And option 2"

"You save reid and let the love of his life die. Breaking his heart into a million pieces again. It's your choice agents"

To be continued……

A/N-

There will be a sequel keep your eyes open


	15. AN

New book is up- look on my profile to find it


End file.
